Ash and Misty:Between the Mafia
by Gangstersgangster
Summary: Set in 1997(btw it's non canon to my original fanfics),seeing as the Messina Crime Family(gangs from gta as well as gta content would also be presented)entered a civil war between Caporegime and Consigliere,Harvey Hall and Seto Kaiba,Ash and Misty decide to move away from Mafia inner war and leave gang life,but clutches of Harvey Hall and Chris Santirelli says otherwise...


**Before you start reading the rest,first,read fanfiction here wouldn't be canon with my normal my fandom website AnimeGTAFanfic wiki,where I post my true canoncial one though is not canoncial and here,it shows Ash and Misty's lives while being associates with local Italian Mafia life ain't pretty...This one I made because back in 2016 I was huge pokeshipper,but not anymore...but still it's a good ship and all,anyway..**

* * *

**In Viridian City;at local bowling place parking;Grove Street Families Member(Fam2) and Misty are seen together talking;with Fam2 leaning his right leg on his dark green Savanna car**

* * *

Savanna car Fam2:So..it's like,settrippin' right?  
Misty:Uh?What's a set triping?

Fam2:Set tripping is like;look it's our gang "slang",you know?You feel me?It's like...when your local homies are against each other,you know?When they split in factions and all that,and divide,you know,that can be very dysfunctional,y'know what I'm sayin'?  
Misty:Yeah...After I dumped Harvey Hall,he became later more and more influential,gained more people in the mob on his side ...I predict that it will be a full out war between him and Seto Kaiba in the family.I also think that he may come after me and Ash,you know?He saw him as his adversary while he was with us and all that.  
Fam2:Yeah and now I don't wanna be a "bad luck bird",but,now every gang if notices that can strike y'all at anytime they want,like they had us 5 years ago..It was us against Seville Boulevard Families,against Temple Drive Families,those assholes Ballas have been yankin' on us in any way they could,then we united all and kicked both Ballas and Vagos out of LS,we became the strongest force there.Y'all better unite fast,you know?

* * *

**Harvey Hall and his Soldato,Salvatore,are seen in Gray Virdilla(based on BMW E38)car,spying on Misty and Fam2 from the opposite side of the street(talking with each other on Italian)**

* * *

Harvey:What the fucking fuck is she doing over there with that guy,ah?What,now she's whoring that fucker Ash like she whored me?What are these dumb niggers doing here in Italy anyway?In country?Like this one?All rich and civilized?You know,Europe is one huge and rich place for fucks like that should go back to America where they belong,or better yet,they should stay in their origin,Africa,you know?  
Salvatore:What's your plan,skip?  
Harvey:Whodda whodda whoddya look at that?The fuck she's talking with him like that?Is she telling him about her "times" in Messina Family?The fuck,is she breaking the goddamn omerta?Damn,I wish to run over this bitch now!But right now I got bigger problems,you 's that fucking Seto Kaiba fucker thinks he can play God,you know?I'll show him his goddamn "God type accent".  
Salvatore:Yeah,but Seto's huge force you know?Behind him there are lot of if you try fucking with the Don's daughter,Misty,like that,you know,Harvey Noto also ain't a soft touch,he'll come down at you hard.  
Harvey:Harvey Noto?Well fuck him,we'll fuck him up too,you know?Actually,here's the plan,we'll fuck both Seto and Harvey if we have to,then I'm gonna become the next Don of the family,you know?But you know,I'm not gonna do that alone,no no,not by my people,see..We're gonna use our "allies".  
Salvatore:Allies?Um,what do you mean,allies?  
Harvey:Well..we'll use some of our enemies for attack orchestration,you know?We won't gonna do anything!NOTHING!We'll use Forellis!See,that Salvatore Savara guy,he's their front leader,been controlling their turfs in Italy for years,in fact,he's so notorious,he don't have to hide that he's a gangster anymore,it's like you do the crime but don't recieve punishment. Like his omerta was broken but no one will come after him,cause no one have to,that's a good thing,you know?I watched documentaries about him and all that,he's a really cool guy,even if you're rivals with him,he deserves respect,no matter from what I heard,he's been mostly hanging around his "Metro's place" bar in middle of Rome,yeah let's check there!

* * *

***Harvey Hall then does a drift with his car in front of Misty and Fam2 and leaves the scene***

* * *

Misty:Wow...never knew he was such a good driver...you know,when he was with us,he was always DRIVING inside of the car,but never drove the car himself.  
Fam2:By the way,if that guy comes after y'all,count on our Grove Street Families!We got your show that little hothead his place where he belongs.

* * *

***Misty's next seen walking on street nearby Viridan City sees Ash nearby Park Entrance.***

* * *

Ash:HEEY,Misty!  
Misty:Heey Ash!  
*Misty then comes near Ash*  
Ash:Hey,let's walk in the park,you know.  
*Ash and Misty enter the park and walk in it for a while*  
Ash:I always come around this place,you know..It reminds me of...  
Misty:Yeah,on this place we first kissed and established our relationship.  
Ash:Yeah!I like it.

* * *

***Messina Crime Family member then approaches the 2***

* * *

Messina Member:How are you doing,tough guy?(talking to Ash)  
Ash:Uh?  
Misty:Who are you?  
Messina Member:I'm not talking to you,this has nothing to do with you,Misty. Ash,have someone told you not to get too fucking clever,eh?!

* * *

***Messina Mafia gangster then pulls out Revolver and aims it at Ash***

* * *

Misty:Watch out!

* * *

***Misty pulls out her Colt 1911 and shoots the gangster***  
***Chris was seen on the bench watching the whole scene,and was greatly disappointed then approaches Ash and Misty***

* * *

Chris:Wow,the fuck was that?  
Misty:I don't know!Some moron tried to kill Ash.  
Chris:So it's probably one of those Harvey Hall's goons,you know?  
Ash:Yeah,that asshole...The fuck is with him?What does he wants?  
Misty:Ash...I...wanna say something to you..but...not now...  
Chris:What?Listen if it's something important,I can go,no know,you 2 are couple and some things are private,I can understand that.  
Misty:It's ok,it's ok..really...  
Chris:Nah nah,I'll leave,besides I got business and I'm busy,so..like...I'll catch y'all guys later,you know?

* * *

***Chris leaves the park***

* * *

Ash and Misty:Bye!  
Ash:Anyway,Mis,what was so important to you to tell me,huh?  
Misty:Well..Ash...you know,I was thinking a long time about this,and...ahhh...argh that's it!Ash,I wanna move in with you!I wanna live with you,you know?Away from here...Away from everyone...Away from these gangsters,you know,I wanna ditch the gang life..You know,Fuck Messinas,Fuck Leones,Fuck Forellis,fuck everyone and anyone,except you,sweetie.  
*Ash blushes and was in shock*  
Ash:Misty...I...I...I don't know what to say about this...I...sure you can!  
*Ash then hugs Misty*  
Misty:You know...I'm so happy that I met you in my life,you the moment I saw you,I actually adored you and...even if you stole and crushed my car that day...you know...all our times together...I can't and won't forget them.  
Ash:Hahah,Misty,don't mean to nag you,but if you adored me,why you was with Harvey Hall for some period?You was scared of his notoriety and personality,hah?(Ash nags Misty a little,but in friendly way)  
Misty:Ah shut it,Ash,hahahaha,I did it so we don't have his annoying ass plotting to murder us all.I'm glad I dumped him,that asshole...  
Ash:Come on,what are we waiting for?Let's take a bus to Cerulean City to pack your stuff.  
Misty:Yeah,but before we go,I heard that today in cinema in Cerulean City,the movie Badfellas will air.I watched it before with my dad and I love gangster one.  
Ash:I never watched it to be honest,but I heard for ,come on,we can go,no problem,haha,let's hit the road.

* * *

***Christopher,who was hiding near at the outside part of the exit,have heard the whole conversation and started to run away,while running,he phoned his lieutenant,Liam***

* * *

Chris:Liam,we're in deep shit!I want you to get your people nearby the Kino in Cerulean City,come on,you can't miss it,it's the only one in whole city.  
Liam:Ahh,I see,we're about to clip that fuck Ash,right?  
Chris:Yes,we're about to nail him,son of a fucking bitch think he can take Misty away from me,well he can think again!Go there but do not fire,wait for my signal,capiche?I'll arrive there,cause I wanna watch the movie too,goddamn it,it's soo fucking good,you know?  
Liam:Which one,Chris?  
Chris:The Badfellas.  
Liam:Ohh the Badfellas,I watched it literally like thousand times,it's so fucking good,it will never bore me.I can watch it over and over,you know.  
Chris:Yeah,I never watched it honestly,so I wanna watch little of a movie,before we get to action. Capiche?  
Liam:Yeah,I totally get you haha.

* * *

***Ash and Misty are seen walking away from the park***

* * *

Ash:Will your dad approve of your decision of living with me?  
Misty:My dad knows you and all my friends,and my dad always liked you,you've been a good earner for the mob,you know?And he really likes you,he'll approve.  
*Misty then grabs Ash by his wrist and makes an evil smile*  
Misty:You know,I'm glad that I chose you and not anyone else,you know,you're all I needed in my whole life,you know?Fuck everyone else...I want you in my life forever,Ash Ketchum.  
Ash:Trust me,I want you more than anyone else too,Miss.  
*Misty and Ash then hug again*  
Misty:You know,there was some Ritchie guy,proposing me right after we established our relationship together.I rejected him in a way,he'll remember it for the rest of his life,hahahahaha...  
Ash:Damn,Misty,you're so fucking brutal,hahaha!

* * *

***Harvey Hall and Salvatore are then seen in Rome,arriving to that exit their vehicle and enter the they look around,they search for Salvatore Savara,Forelli Family leader in Italy,but don't find Harvey knows that Savara have frequented this bar a lot(the bar was known to be frequented by many Italian and Italian-American gangsters),he asks the bartender if he had seen Salvatore Savara***

* * *

Harvey:Yo,bartender!You saw Salvatore Savara here somewhere?  
Bartender:Nah,I didn't see him,as a matter of fact,he didn't visit this place for whole 3 's my favorite customer.  
Harvey:Well shit,I hope he ain't dead,cause I have a business proposition for him...  
Bartender:Ahahahah,no shit,get the fuck outta here haahahah,you a fucking kid...

* * *

***Harvey and Salvatore pull out their Colt 1911s***

* * *

Harvey:What you fucking say,old man?Eh?Not such a big man now,eh?  
***The Bartender was still shocked and shaking***  
Harvey:C'mon,we're outta here.  
***While walking to the car and later entering it***  
Harvey:You know,if we don't find Salvatore,we can always check out Trieste Mafia.  
Salvatore:Trieste Mafia?But aren't we on enemy paths with them?You know,after you and your past lover and her friends exposed them of their secret of experimenting with pokemons,that is highly prohibited in The Commission.I don't think they'll welcome you on their front porch.  
Harvey:Oh come on,Salvatore,just wait until I tell them my business make them an offer they surely won't refuse.  
Salvatore:Ohh,like in Godfather,you're gonna threaten them to have either their brains out in the oven or their signature hahaha,ah Harvey,hahah?  
Harvey:No,you goddamn fool,we have the same enemies,Seto Kaiba and Harvey I said,I'm not gonna do nothing,you know,nothing,haha!I'm just gonna sit there and concetrate on my own target;Ash 't wait till I rub him out of the picture,you know.

* * *

***Christopher Santirelli is then shown to sit in a restaurant and calling Misty***

* * *

Chris:Hey,Misty!  
Misty:Hey, finished your job?You aren't busy?  
Chris:Nah,it was something quick,but quite important actually,you ain't easy being a Caporegime.  
Misty:Oh come on,don't even remind me of how in fucked up state our Mafia really is in right now.  
Chris:Yeah I heard Harvey Hall kid and Seto Kaiba are on warpath.  
Misty:Don't tell me you're "settripping" too?  
Chris:Nah nah,besides,I'm on Kaiba's side,you know!I wouldn't do harm to any of you.  
Misty:Yay!So you're on our side!Great!Hey,what are you doing at the moment?Me and Ash are in bus,going to Cerulean City,about to watch that Badfellas movie that is gonna air at the cinema wanna come?  
Chris:Yeah,sure!I always loved that movie ,see you there!

* * *

***In a bus***

* * *

Misty:That was said that he's gonna come over to watch the movie with us,you know?  
Ash:Yeah,hey that's awesome!We're gonna see him there too.  
***Misty then gets a call from Tracey***  
Tracey:Hey,Misty!Heard of that movie **Badfellas** that will be aired in cinema in your hometown?  
Misty:Yes,you wanna come?  
Tracey:Come?You bet!I'm waiting y'all in my lowrider Brock just got me.  
Misty:Hey yeah,what's with him?We haven't heard for him in a while.  
Tracey:Oh he's been recently in carjacking business for his gang,you know?He got me this sweet... how it looks,damn,it's what those most West Coast rappers drive,you know?  
Misty:Yeah,and please,haha,don't guide me the treasure,because I was there when it was written,hahaha.  
Tracey:Uh?I don't think I'm catching the reference.  
Misty:Haha!What I try to say is that I literally listen to hip hop and rap my whole life I know what they drive,what they are talking about..and all that.  
Tracey:Ohhahaha so I see you there guys then!  
Misty:Yes!See you!  
Misty:It was Tracey,he'll also pay us a visit.  
Ash:Oh that's awesome!Yeah!  
***Ash and Misty hold their hands ,meanwhile,a scene is shown of Harvey Hall and Salvatore arriving to Trieste Mob Leader,Enzo Bonnano's mansion in west Trieste ,Harvey Hall immediately then gets a call from Harvey Noto(Italian language)***  
Harvey Noto:Harvey,get your ass to room number 364C in Hotel Bellagio(NH Roma Villa Carpegna) in Rome in Via Pio IV,it is vital that I see you there! *hangs up*  
Harvey Hall:Ohh,the fuck,it's the Don,Harvey Noto,he wants to see me!  
Salvatore:Wants to see you?Does he want to pop you?  
Harvey Hall:Ohh nah,I think he just wants me to make that fucking peace with Seto Kaiba.I'll give him "rest in piece".Come on,let's head there.  
*As Harvey Hall and Salvatore drive off,they're seen by Trieste Mafia gangster,who contacts the Don about it*  
Trieste gangster:Don,I saw the gray car pulling up to your mansion and then leaving.  
Enzo Bonnano:What's his license plate?  
Trieste Mobster:NC 800 BA,gray Virdilla car.  
Enzo:Alright,if we get our asses attacked,we'll find him.  
Trieste Gangster:But Boss...  
Enzo:Nah,we're not gonna do anything first,capiche?  
Trieste Gangster:Okay,boss..  
***Bus is then shown stopping on bus stop that is on opposite side of where Cerulean Cinema is Ash and Misty leave the bus,they approach Tracey's gets out of the car.***  
Tracey:Hey guys!  
Ash:Hey Tracey!  
Misty:Hi ,is that your new ride?  
Tracey:Yeah!Brock won't be seen around here for a while,he's been working with his gang,Philippean Renegade,about carjacking business as well as illegal street racing will be organizing a race in Rome in night.I will attend.  
Misty:Woah!Hey,me and Ash will wait you at the finish line,that alright,Ash?  
Ash:Yes, adventure just before we 2 leave.  
Tracey:You leaving Italy?  
Ash:Yes,too bad!We're gonna miss you!We're going to my house in Amsterdam,Netherlands.  
Tracey:Shit,I'll miss you at least you 2 are gonna wait me at the finish line,if I made it to there.I'm still little anxious.  
Misty:Oh come on,it's a good challenge,and you will survive!Have a faith in yourself.  
Tracey:Gee,thanks.  
Ash:Hey,let's buy card tickets for that movie Tracey:Oh yeah.  
***Ash,Misty and Tracey walk over to the reception to buy cards for Badfellas movie***  
Ash:Hello,3 tickets for Badfellas movie,please.  
Receptionist:Yeah of them is 50 cents.  
*Ash pays the money for all 3;just as when the 3 receieved the cards,Chris arrives in his Green Merit car*  
Chris:Hey guys!  
*Chris runs to the 3*  
Chris:Shit,I hope I'm not late!  
Misty:No,you just arrived on on,buy a card so we can all sit and enjoy it.  
*Chris proceeds to the receptionist and buys a card,then 4 goes to the cinema and searches for first row*  
Misty:Wow,the first row is empty,heh,let's take a seat!  
***The 4 sits and movie it starts with Clover car being driven by 3 main characters of the movie;Henry Hall,Tommy DeCheeto and Jimmy "The Humble" Carraway.***  
***Liberty City,1970***  
***The trio from the movie suddenly hears a movement and noise in the trunk of their car***  
Henry:What's that?Jimmy?  
Jimmy:What's up?  
Henry:Did I did something?  
Tommy:What the fuck is that?  
All 3:Maybe tire flat.  
Henry:No.  
Tommy:Well the pull the fuck over and let's see.  
***the trio pulls over to the empty place(where Colombian Cartel Villa is built during 80's) and were a little hesitant before opening a trunk;they finally manage to open the trunk and see that the mobster they thought that it was dead,William Bentavini,is still alive in the trunk;Tommy stabs Bentavini and Jimmy shoots William with his Revolver***  
Henry(Narrating):As far as back as my mind serves me;I always wanted to be in the Mafia.  
***Misty then comments on the scene***  
Misty:Wow,that was one intense ...wow...  
Tracey:Okay,Misty,please,be quiet,and let's watch a movie a little.  
***Now the scene switches on Harvey Hall and Salvatore arriving to Harvey Noto's designated place;since they drove fast;Salvatore felt sick;they exit the car and rush to Harvey's hotel room***  
Salvatore:Pull the fuck over!Oh my God,I feel sick...Aahhhh

Harvey:Come on,come on,get the fuck out!  
***Harvey and Salvatore rush to the apartment;as they enter the apartment,Salvatore asks Harvey Noto where bathroom is;to which Harvey points him out where and Salvatore goes there and ,just like Harvey Hall expected;he saw Harvey Noto sitting with Seto Kaiba***  
Harvey Noto:Take a goddamn seat,Harvey!  
***Harvey Hall sits***  
Harvey Hall:So,what's all this about?  
Harvey Noto:I don't know,you tell me!You started a useless civil war within the family,the fuck is wrong with you?What's the matter with you?  
Harvey Hall:I...  
Harvey Noto:What's the matter with you!?  
Harvey Hall:I...  
Harvey Noto:The fuck's the matter with you!?  
Harvey Hall::It's not my fault,Harvey!Alright!?It's his "like God" attitude that I'm not gonna respect and tolerate!  
Seto Kaiba:Harvey,all I was asking is that you have to look out for your own family.I'm higher position;I'm Consigliere,you're Caporegime,I had to warn you to look out for your own crime family instead of spending time with Ash and his friends traveling around ,you lost the battle,she dumped you!  
Harvey Hall:Ahhh..I wasn't talking about that,I was talking about..  
Harvey Noto:THAT'S ENOUGH!YOU FUCKING LOST THE BATTLE!Now end this fucking war once for all already!Knock it the fuck off,namesake!  
Harvey Hall:I'M NOT GONNA FUCKING STAND HERE AND WITH HIM DISRESPECTING ME AND THINKING HE CAN FUCKING CONTROL ME!  
Harvey Noto:LOWER YOUR FUCKING VOICE,YOU DAMN CHILD!YOU REMEMBER WITH WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?  
Harvey Hall:YEAH I KNOW!STILL...I'm not gonna handle someone telling me how to run my position..  
Seto Kaiba:Well you currently...  
Harvey Hall:SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
***Enraged Harvey Noto grabs Harvey Hall by his shirt and pulls out Colt 1911 and aims it close to Hall's head***  
Harvey Noto:Now you listen to me,you fucking piece of shit!You're gonna end this useless war that is caused by your fond of my daughter!Accept it,you lost the fucking battle,she's now with Ash Ketchum,one of my good earners and friends!So quit the goddamn war you 2 or I'll spew your fucking brains out right here and now!  
Harvey Hall:...  
Harvey Noto:Not so fucking tough guy now,ah?  
Harvey Hall:Alright alright,let me out,I'll quit,you're right actually.  
Seto Kaiba:All I want is to spread my company's business and to establish dueling in Europe,starting from Rome in Italy,but I can't do that with your constant threats and intimidation.  
Harvey Hall:Okay okay I get it,this war stops right now!  
***Noto frees Hall***  
Harvey Hall:Damn,where's Salvatore?What took him so long?  
*Harvey rushes to the bathroom,only to find out that Salvatore fell unconcious;Harvey Hall then falls in tears and asks if Seto can help him to take Salvatore to the car,which he taking him to the car,Hall and Kaiba split up,with Harvey entering his grey Virdilla and Seto entering his black Stretch limousine.  
***Harvey Hall makes an evil stare and states in mind;***  
Harvey:We're gonna see who's gonna surrender!  
***He turns on his vehicle and takes Salvatore to the hospital;Meanwhile,the scene then shows Ash,Misty,Tracey and Chris watching Badfellas,with Chris excusing himself to go to the bathroom***  
Chris:I'm sorry guys,ahh I have to pee!Be right back!  
***As Chris rushes to the bathroom,he bumps into the guy with a coffee in his hands;which causes the guy to accidentally spills the coffee on Chris's dark purple hoodie***  
Chris:Watch where the fuck you're going!  
A guy:Kiss my ass!  
***Chris then almost started a fight with the guy;but was pulled up by nearby guards***  
Guard 1:Alright alright,that's enough,that's enough!Listen,one more penalty and you're out of here,this is your first and last warning.  
*A guy leaves to the theater and guards lets off Chris,Chris then proceeds to the bathroom*  
Chris:Fucking rich prick!I know where you live!  
***As Chris rushes into bathroom,he notices a kid going out of the closet and intimidates him***  
Chris:What the fuck was that,uh!?  
Kid:Uhm..nothing.  
***Chris then punches kid's face and drags his body all the way to the toilet;he puts the kid's head to the toilet and presses the button for toilet's water to spark;Chris then goes to another empty stall;from which he phones his Enforcer,Liam***  
Chris:Liam,we're ready to go!Enter the cinema,and ice that kid!But,do all that quietly!You got silencers,right?  
Liam:Yes,we do...For situations like this..  
Chris:Ok,I'll be hiding in the bathroom.  
***8 Chris's decinas shoot 3 guards outside of the cinema and enter the cinema,then they enter the theater room where they see 11 guards;3 standing on the upper floor while other 8 are standing to the walls 4 on 1 and 4 on another***  
***Chris's gangster pulls out Silenced Pistol and shoots first,second and 3rd guard;no one of the guards heard the gunfire neither the body fall,as the gangster caught the bodies and peacefully have put them on the ground;the frightened gangster got back to the hall,where he notifies his fellow associates about the other 8 guards***  
VMAFF1:Shit,those other 8 guards are standing right between the walls and seats,if we go right into them,they'll spot us.  
VMAFF4:Alright,listen y'all,this is the 's us 8 against them 8,right?Look,first 4 will go to the first 4 guards and introduce themselves as the inspection and peacefully and calmly and quietly strangle them and kill them and put their bodies down to the ground slowly,as none of the watchers must not hear the body fall.  
VMAFF3:Those watchers won't hear nothing while watching the movie.  
VMAFF4:Still...  
***VMAFF2 opens the door and takes a quick peak to the movie,it shows a scene of Tommy DeCheeto shooting Michael "Rookie" Valvona's legs in a bar after forgetting to bring Tommy a drink***  
VMAFF2:Gyush,that was surely intense.  
VMAFF3:Come on what you waiting for for fuck sakes,move it!  
***Mobsters sneak inside perfectly and kill the guards perfectly as planned,with no one to pay attention and see them. VMAFF1 then sneaks behind Ash's back and shoots him in the head and quickly grabs watchers have left in panic and scream,VMAFF2 has quickly grabbed Tracey,while other Messina mobsters were taking Ash's corpse to the trunk of one of their cars(Blue Intruder).***

* * *

***VMAFF1 and VMAFF2 then quickly release Misty and Tracey of their hostages and quickly leave the scene,Misty tries to shoot some of them,but fails to shoot any of them;VMAFF3 and VMAFF4 quickly shoot and kill Tracey and wound Misty a little;the 2 also run away***  
***Enraged Misty's eyes then change to red and rush to bathroom to find Chris***

* * *

Misty:Damn it,Christopher,good thing you weren't there at the theater right now,scary things happened!Tracey's dead and they took Ash's corpse,we gotta catch up to them,otherwise they'll burn it and then we won't be able to revive him.  
Chris:Aw shit,that's horrible!Come on,let's fucking get them!  
***The 2 head outside and enter Chris's green Merit;with Misty as driver and Chris as front passenger;they search for the mobsters through they quickly have found Blue Intruder and went after the occupants***  
***Chris secretly empties his Colt 1911 ammo and tosses the ammo clip outside;Misty bumps Merit into their Intruder***  
Misty:What you waiting for?SHOOT THEM!  
***Chris leans outside and "tries" to shoot them but nothing comes out and finds out that he don't even have an ammo clip;Mobsters then;with intention of not hurting neither Misty or Chris,just shoot off the Merit's front tires and leave the scene;Chris and Misty chase the car for a quick while,but quickly lose the Blue Intruder;they stop the intruder in the middle of the road with Misty's starting to cry***  
Misty:NOOO!Ash!Why!?Just why!?They took you!?Away...from me...  
Chris:Misty...aah...(Chris then in his head);Hahah,this all went exactly right by my plan. All they have to do now is to burn and dispose of the body then I'll have to lay low for a little while and think of my tactics of owning Misty(on Italian).  
Misty:Hold on...I know a guy...(Dials Freddie)  
Misty:Freddie,it's me,Misty,listen,send some men to look for Blue Intruder,with its license plate number reading CC 725 AA,last sighted in Cerulean City,look there.  
Chris(then again in his head):Hope that motherfucker never find him..  
Freddie:Okay,will do!Have my contacts just over there right now..

* * *

***the scene shows Liam and his 3 buddies in Blue Intruder***

* * *

Liam:Alrighty roo!We did it!Now,where we're gonna dispose this dumb son of A bitch?  
Messina Member#2:To be honest,I have no idea,let 's say...some dumb quiet location in the woods and we'll burn him and all that.  
***the blue Intruder is spotted by Freddie's 4 henchmen,who were driving pink Nebula car;they give chase to Liam and his boys***  
Freddie's henchman#1:Hey that's the son of a bitch,let's chase them!  
***they chase Blue Intruder occupants and open fire***  
Liam:Hey what the fuck is this!?Take cover!  
Messina member#2:It ain't good,2 of our guys are fucking clipped!  
***Liam quickly dials Chris;meanwhile pursuers shoot 2 tires of Blue Intruder***  
Liam:Shit!  
Liam:Chris,we're fucking attacked!Are these Misty's boys?  
Chris:Yeah,she called them there's nothing I could do!  
Liam:Where are those other 4?Send them to aid us up!  
Chris:Fucking shit,will do!Hold tight!  
***Hangs up***  
***Freddie's henchmen ram Liam's vehicle and turn it for 180 degrees,they they reverse it to the front bumper and try to shoot Liam and his associate;they succeed in shooting the associate but Liam dodges***  
Associate:VA FANGOOL!  
***Associate was quickly shot down***  
***Scared Liam was hiding under driving wheel***  
Liam:Damn,what should I do?  
***one of the Freddie's(VMAFF3) sneaked to Liam's seat and killed him with AK-47***  
VMAFF3: Hey,we found Ash's Freddie about this.  
***one of the Freddie's call Freddie***  
Messina Member#1:Freddie,we found Ash's corpse and have stopped his attackers.  
Freddie:Great news!Hold on,I'll call Misty and then get back to you.  
***Now the scene switches to Misty and Chris parking to the Cerulean City Gym***  
Chris:Don't worry,Freddie 's henchmen will find Ash's body and rescue it.(in his mind:Which I hope that it will never happen).  
***Misty then gets a call from Freddie***  
Freddie:Hey,Misty,you don't have to worry about your little accident,he's now safe and sound and is with my Chris there with you?Where you want to revive Ash?  
Misty:You found him?YOU FOUND HIM!?OH THANK GOODNESS!Listen,bring him to the Cerulean Gym,that's where us too will be waiting.  
***hangs up***  
Misty:They found him,Chris!Thank God!  
Chris(nervously):Yeah!Hahaha!(in his head:That fucking guy,Freddie!)  
Chris:Hey,Misty,who's that Freddie guy?  
Misty:He's one of my dad's friends and while he's not a Capo,see he got that "special connection" of associates,that are reliable to him and would do favors for him and vice versa.  
Chris:Via Grease Web?  
Misty:Well...yeah..probably...  
Chris:Well there goes my Badfellas movie...it's ok though,I watched it before and I know what happens next and all that.  
Misty:Well yeah I did it too..an amazing movie..  
Chris:I'm curious about that Freddie guy though..like haha where does he live and all that?  
Misty:Ahh Freddie's loaded and he's a gambler so he owns multiple houses,suites and all that..  
Chris:Can I meet Freddie in person one day?  
Misty:Yeah sure!I'll have him dialed right away..  
Chris:No not now!Somewhere more private,cause guy like him could really be useful to my crew of decinas.  
Misty:Well..I'll dial him up and arrange a meet private between you 2 guys..  
Chris:Oh thanks(in his head:Finally to kill this guy).  
***Messina Mafia Enforcers arrive and bring Ash's corpse with them;the driver sounds a horn***  
Messina Member#1:Hey princess!Your wounded prince has arrived,time to heal him a little,shall y'all.  
Chris(in his head):The fuck he called him?That son of a bitch gets on my fucking nerves!Him and all those pesky cockroaches that are standing in my way between me and Misty,fuck them all!  
***Misty and Chris then get out of the car***  
***Messina gangsters also get out of their car and open the trunk of their car;where Ash's corpse was;Misty and Chris run to it***  
Chris:Froggie,I choose you!Alright,Froggie,you know what to do!Revive him!  
***Froggie revives Ash;Ash wakes up and gets out of the trunk***  
Misty:YAY!Ash!You're alive!  
***Misty hugs Ash;with Chris raging inside of his mind***  
Chris(in his mind):Ash,this is the last time you got in my way;next time,I'll think of something more proper to wipe you off of this planet Earth!  
Chris:Heey Ash!You're alive!Those are good news,man!  
Ash:Yeah!Too bad we missed that movie,I really wanted to watch it though.  
Misty:Yeah!Why does all of our enemies have to disrupt everything?I don't get it.  
Chris:Well they don't want us alive,so...you know...they'll look at every possible opportunity to pop us..fucking imbecils.  
Misty:Yeah,fucking idiots!The police have probably found Tracey's body,so we cannot revive him,too .Well...you know what's happening now Chris...  
Chris:Yeah...  
Ash:You're great friend,Chris,I'll miss you!  
Misty:Yeah,me too!  
Chris:Ahh,I'll miss you 's a shame that you have to go,but you know..to each his own way...we'll meet each other again in future...  
Misty:Yeah!  
Ash:And I hope that it will be sooner future.  
Misty:Hey Chris,sorry for your car and your tires being shot!  
Chris:Ahh,forget about it!It can be easily repaired,you know..Hey,before you go,you know...arrange me a meet with that guy..  
Misty:Oh yeah...  
***Misty dials Freddie***  
Misty:Hey Freddie...  
***scene then shows Harvey Hall observing Chris,Ash and Misty***  
Harvey Hall:That fucking guy...  
***Dials Weevie***  
Weevie:Oh my God,it's you..  
Harvey:Yeah it's me!What's it all about?  
Weevie:Um..nothing...  
Harvey:Well fix me a goddamn bomb and meet me near Cerulean City Gym pronto!  
Misty:Alright,he said that he'll meet you in his hotel suite in Caledon Casino in Caledon City,Chris.  
Chris:Sure,okay!I better be going then!It was a pleasure,guys!  
***Chris then goes to his Merit and leaves***  
***As Chris was reversing,Harvey was also reversing to avoid being noticed;he started to follow Chris and have phoned Weevie***  
Harvey:Change of plan!The target's on the move,I don't know where he'll be,when he stops,I'll tell you where he is anyway.  
Weevie:But where's he stopping?In another city or another location in Cerulean City?  
Harvey:What's with all these questions?Why don't you keep your mouth shut and do as you're told!  
Weevie:Oh okay okay,I'm sorry.  
Harvey:Rolling my fucking eyes off..  
***The scene then switches to night,with Brock standing at the beginning of the race circuit,signaling the racers(gangsters) when to start a race***  
Brock:Alright...3,2,1,GO!  
***Racers push their gases to the maximum***  
***Immediately after, Salvatore Savara arrives with his security being driven in Black Huntley as front passenger,he shoots Brock and tells his men to load his body to the trunk***  
**Salvatore:Alright people,you know what to do!**  
VMAFF1:Hell yeah,let's burn this fucking load,haha!  
***The scene then cuts to Chris Santirelli arriving to Celadon Casino's parking and proceeds for Freddie's suite;he enters his suite and sees Freddie watching TV***  
Chris:Hey Freddie.  
Freddie:Oh,Chrissie,whaddup!  
***Freddie approaches Chris***  
Chris:Ahh I see you already heard for me.  
Freddie:Yeah,see Seto Kaiba told me about you and that you're on his side against Harvey Hall.  
Chris:Yeah...  
Freddie:That motherfucker...never fucking liked the kid since he started this goddamn war...brought this fucking already fucked up family into load of trouble!But despite that,he still gives me shivers,lucky you guys who don't fear him.  
***The 2 sit on the bed and watch TV***  
Chris:Hey Sorry if I'm late..you know...my car got shot down and all that..  
Freddie:Ahh don't worry...so you have been engaging in battle against Hall's minions?  
***Chris sneaks behind Freddie***  
Chris:Yup yeah..They assaulted me,who fucking knows,maybe I'll be late for my funeral after all,but don't worry that won't be the case for you,cause I got it all covered.  
***Chris shoots Freddie in the back of the head***  
***Chris takes Freddie's lifeless corpse to the bathroom,where he shoots the boiler of it and quickly escapes from the suite***  
***Chris is next seen in parking lot,but notices something strange,as 2 guards who were near the lift entrance when he entered the casino,are now gone***  
***Chris proceeds to walk towards his car;however;just as he tunes it up;it explodes and Harvey Hall quickly escapes from the parking Hall's next seen in a bar in Rome where he celebrates Chris's murder with his loyalists(unbeknowst to Harvey,Chris survived due to having a stout metal plate under his driving seat),he eventually orders a drink,but bartender accidentally forgets to bring Harvey his drink***

* * *

Harvey Hall:Am I a fucking mirage over here?What?Where's my fucking drink here?!I asked you for a drink.  
Bartender:You wanted a drink?  
Harvey Hall:I just asked you for fucking drink!  
Bartender:I thought that you said that you're alright,Spider.  
Harvey:Oh no no no,what?You got me on pay no mind list,eh?  
Bartender:I thought I heard someone say;Spider Spider..  
Harvey:Spider spider?Ahh you mumbling stuttering fuck,you know that?!  
Bartender:I just thought you said I was alright Spider.  
Harvey:Well you ain't fucking alright,you got a fucking problem with your head!  
Bartender:Nah I thought you said;You are alright,Spider!  
Harvey:I AM ALRIGHT,YOU AIN'T ALRIGHT,YOU FUCKING JEW PRICK!  
Bartender:...I thought I...  
Harvey:I thought I thought...you have been doing this all fucking night,you motherfucking jerkoff!  
Bartender:Um...you want a drink now?I'll bring it to you,no problem!  
Harvey:YEAH GO GET ME A FUCKING DRINK!Move it,you dumb Jew Prick!You look like if God shat on you haha!Run like for everyone else you've been fucking running!RUN FOR ME YOU JEW PRICK!DANCE!DANCE THE FUCKING DRINK BACK HERE!Hey little prick,y'all know this scene reminds me of ,like some kind of movie?  
Messina Member#1:Which movie?  
Messina Member#2:Yeah..ahah,this reminds me of Badfellas and that character,Tommy DeCheeto!  
Harvey Hall:Tommy DeCheeto?I am Tommy De Cheeto,YOU'RE FUCKING BANDIT!DANCE,DANCE!YEE HAW,MOTHERFUCKER!YO YO RUN MOTHERFUCKER,RUN!HAHA,YOU FUCKING JEW...  
***Harvey shoots Spider in foot 7 times;he falls down***  
Harvey:Dance you little chub!Now he's movin'!  
***Messina member rushes to wounded bartender***  
Messina member#3:Wow,Harvey..you shot him in the fucking foot!  
Harvey:Alright,so he got shot in the foot,what is it?A big fucking deal?You know..it happens..it happens to anyone nowdays literally..  
Messina Member#4:You said it!Hahaaaa!  
Messina Member#5:Nice fucking game,nice fucking game.  
Harvey:Yeah take him to someone who owns Corsola Pokemon so he can heal his foot if Corsola can heal others that him to goddamn Misty,she's a water pokemon fanatic!Hey,actually let him crawl to the hospital!Like he crawls for the fucking drink!Haha,fucking prick!  
***Messina member then takes Spider to the nearby hospital***  
Harvey:Hey don't get me upset now!Don't make a big fucking thing out of it,Spider,you Jew prick,about to make me think what the hell I did here?It was an accident -heh,little fucking accident,you know..  
***The scene later shows of Messina gangster returning with Spider who got bandage on his foot and crutches;this time Spider gives everyone,including Harvey,his drink***  
Messina gangster:Thank you,Spider!  
Harvey:Hey,Spider,that bandage on your foot,is bigger than your fucking ass,you know that?Even though you got that,you can dance!Give us a little steps here,Spider!You fucking Jewhead,tell me,you looking for sympathy,sweetie?Mwah!  
Spider:Why don't you go fuck yourself,Harvey Hall?  
***All Messina members stare in shock***  
Messina member#2:WOOOAH,I don't fucking believe what I just fucking heard!Hey Spider!Hey,this is for you!Attaboy!You gotta respect him,he got a lotta fucking balls to talk like that literally to a fucking Caporegime!Good for you!Don't take no shit from anybody,not even from God himself hahahaha!And Harvey,you're gonna let him to get away with talking to Capo like that?You're gonna let a pleb like that to get away with that?What's the matter with you?WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO!?  
***Harvey shoots Spider several times in chest and kills him;Salvatore Savara arrives to the bar and witnesses this***  
Salvatore:Woah!  
Harvey:Yeah..Hey WAIT!YOU!Salvatore Savara!  
Salvatore:Yeah!And you're?I mean,what the hell are you doing with these "wise-guys" here,kid?And what's that Colt 1911 doing in your hands?  
Harvey:I'm Messina Family Caporegime.  
Salvatore:You guys with Messinas?-  
Harvey Hall:Hold on!Let's not make any unecessary misunderstandings here,sir!  
Salvatore:What the fuck do you want from me anyway,asshole?  
Harvey:A business proposition!Listen,those 2 fucks Harvey Noto and Seto Kaiba are going on my nerves,I thought:Hey fuck em and yeah...  
Salvatore:You can't be serious!Get the fuck outta here,kid!  
Harvey:BUT I AM SERIOUS!They're going on my nerves,honestly,everybody in this room knows that!I thought that maybe us 2 can team up together and crush them 2 down,then I thought we maybe partner up with each other!I mean I'm a Goddamn Caporegime over here,honestly,these pesky goombas here all work for me!  
Salvatore:Who are you?What's your name and your background?  
Harvey:I am Harvey Hall from Neon City.I was orphan,but then a lucky Messina gangster adopted me and I started doing the errands for the mob,see I got this Pistol,and I got my men,I think that's enough proof to prove you that I'm not some phoney faker or something. I think that since Harvey Noto and Seto Kaiba were your Forellis' enemies for years,I thought that it's time for some peace offerings,you know..We whack them out,and then,I get to become a Don and then sign a partnership and truce with you guys.  
Savara(in his head):Hmm,let's see!Nah..what the fuck...this kid probably ain't even competent to hold a Shotgun with his both hands...yet...wiping out Harvey Noto and Seto Kaiba could be very 's see...Hmm...I'll partner with this kid,then I'm gonna kill him.  
Savara:You got smart brains,kid,sorry for underestimating you!  
Harvey:It's okay,for you fella,everything's forgiven!Damn it!I always wanted to meet you,you know I watched many documentaries about you and all that.  
Savara:Oh,have you?  
***Harvey nods;now it shows a scene of Misty and Ash driving down a dark road all the way to Ash's House in Amsterdam,Netherlands.***  
Misty:You know what I like the most...these nights...They're so...dark...and lonely...and perfect for a date like this...just you,and me..  
Ash:Yeah,I like it too,Misty!We'll now finally get to live our lives peacefully and in harmony,away from gangs and criminals..  
Misty:Away from Harvey Hall...  
Ash:Yeah...that idiot..  
***Misty then grabs Ash's wrist***  
Misty:I love you,mark my words...  
Ash:Always,Mist..and I love you too...always...and forever...  
Misty:Wish to kiss you right now...you know...but I can't...since I'm driving this car(blue Sentinel),you know...  
Ash:Yeah...but don't worry my love...we'll keep kissing in my house all day long...  
***next scene shows Misty and Ash riving through dark road***  
***Meanwhile,Chris,who survived the assassination attempt,have reported that he got a bomb planted under his car during his visit and requests Noto to investiagte people in the Mafia,since someone from Messinas probably did it.***  
***Chris dials Harvey's number***  
Chris:Come on,pick up!  
***ringing***  
Harvey:Yes,Christopher,come stai!  
Chris:I got a bomb under the fucking car planted,right after I entered our Celadon CASINO!  
Harvey:Woah woah woah,wait a second,what the fuck?  
Chris:Yeah...shady shit...Real shady and shadowy if you ask me...

Chris:I dunno,but it's someone who works for us!There's no way that..  
Harvey:Hold on,Chrissy,you remember that Casino is shared by all families from The Commission?  
Chris:Yes,but...  
Harvey:I think it's those damn Ancelottis,they always..  
Chris:Nah I think it's damn Harvey Hall,you know,Ancelottis have told you that there will be peace and was any accident after it?No?Harvey Hall told you the same?And?This shit 's a sociopath,Harvey,I'd keep a close eye on him,he also knows that I had a crush on Misty before..  
Harvey:Woah woah woah..  
Chris:So I think that maybe he'd come first for me,to get rid of further known competition,and then for Ash Ketchum.I dunno..Damn it!  
Harvey:You think he'd come after my daughter too?  
Chris:I dunno,but he's sick!He's sick in the head,that's it!Listen,arrange a meeting with him,I'll show up instead and..  
Harvey:Well hold the fuck on,Christopher,I can't just let you to kill him like that..  
Chris:What?-  
Harvey:He's my good earner despite all that , how the fuck should I know with 100% proof that he's the one behind your accident?  
Chris:Well how do you know that it's the other families then?Think about it?Have other families looked down on you before?No!You had problems with Ancelottis and you fixed it with are extinct from the map of the Earth,and that Harvey Hall guy?Now who you're gonna trust more,huh?  
***Harvey exhales***  
Harvey:Listen...he owns a mansion in Richman Neon in Neon City..  
Chris:Alright,thank you,Harvey Noto.  
***the next day Harvey Hall is seen watering his lawn,where a red Hustler car in front of his mansion,parks up and 2 Messina Henchmen get out of it***  
Messina member#1:Hey Harvey Hall,come estai!  
Harvey Hall:Um..Hello?  
Messina member#2: sends his regards!  
***Messina Member#2 pulls out his Shotgun and shoots Harvey Hall***  
***Ash and Misty are seen in Netherlands countryside,walking***  
Misty:Wow...what an amazing weather!And look!And landscape!And everything!  
Ash:Yeah,such a perfect place to let our pokemons,ain't that right,Pikachu?  
Pikachu:Pika-pika!  
Misty:Hey,let's search somewhere near the water,you know...my water pokemons need some of their main source and all...  
Ash:Alright,let's go!  
***Ash and Misty proceed to walk when soon they found a lake***  
***Misty releases all her pokemons to water,except Psyduck and Togepi and Ash releases all his pokemons to the ground***  
Misty:Ahh,this is like a perfect date isn't it?  
Ash:Like?You mean that THIS IS a perfect date?  
Misty:Hah,yeah!  
***The 2 sit down on the ground and hold each other's wrist***  
Misty:Ahhh,ain't the weather beautiful!This perfect wind,really suits the atmosphere.  
Ash:Yeah...and you're here to make it even better.  
Misty:Aww,thanks Ash,I'm know,you made my life better after all,haha..  
Ash:Yep,you too,you are that other half I needed,you know!What I wanted the most in my life and all.  
Misty:You sweet little boy...  
***Misty and Ash then kiss each other***  
Misty:You know,you're the best thing that ever happened to me,you know...  
Ash:Yeah...You're my little siren,you know...  
Misty:Talking about swimming,this would be even more beautiful date if we swimmed,you know...  
Ash:Hahahaha...  
***Ash and Misty take off their clothes and enter the lake and swim***  
Ash:Hahaha,catch me if you caan!  
Misty:I'll be right after you,hihi!  
***Meanwhile,6 nearby Innocentz and Hoods gangsters(3 Innocentz and 3 Hoods) arrive and try to steal Ash and Misty's pokemon;thus music for Mouth Of Madness level from Manhunt(when spotted) starts playing in background***  
Hoods member#1:NEVER MESS WITH THE HOOODS!  
Innocentz member#1:ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I SEE THEM I SEE THEM!THEY'RE OOVER THEEEEREEEE!  
Innocentz member#2:Motherfuckers!

***Innocentz and Hoods members pull out their Black Pokeballs and capture most of Ash and Misty's pokemons(only Pikachu,Togepi and Corsola are left unharmed),however,as Ash and Misty leave the water,the gangsters escape***  
Hoods member#6:HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
***Ash and Misty put on their clothes***  
Ash:SHIT!THEY TOOK ALL OUR POKEMON!Pikachu,come on,on them,buddy!Let's follow them and see where they'd be going!Misty,stay here with Togepi and Corsola,I'll get these freaks!  
Misty:But Ash-  
Ash:No time,have to go!  
***Ash gives a chase to the gangsters***  
***Scene shows Hoods gangster in black jacket with blue shirt underneath it,and wearing gray pants and shoes(Hoods#6) running away***  
Ash:You're not gonna get far out,silly gangster hoodlums!  
***Ash yelled while he pulled out his desert eagle and shot in the air***  
Hoods member#6:HIhiihih,this fuck is real silly,swiny,wolly,dolly,DORK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
***Ash continues to shoot with his gun***  
***Pikachu eventually sees Hoods#6 and electrocutes him***  
***Ash grabs the exhausted member and asks him where did his friends go***  
Ash:WHERE ARE YOU PALS TAKING AWAY MINE AND MISTY'S POKEMONS!?  
Hoods#6:I dunno,somewhere...  
***Ash then opens the gangsters' mouth and puts his Silver Desert Eagle deep into it***  
Ash:If you're planning to fuck with us,just so you know,I'll push this whole .50 AE deep down your throat!  
***Hoods member grunts;Ash pulls his gun back***  
Hoods#6:Alright alright,we're about to do the deal with Amsterdam Mob down at Amsterdam docks!  
Ash:That's all I wanted to hear!  
***Ash shoots Hoods#6 in the mouth;then dials up Misty***  
Ash:Misty,listen!They're about to do the deal with Amsterdam Mafia down at the listen,I know these guys,I heard for them,they're the Amsterdam strongest,I dunno how many of them will be there but it will be heavy!  
Misty:So what do you suggest?Should we call Chris to supply us with some men?  
Ash:Nah!I'll use my Pikachu to electrocute them all,I'll just need a good vantage point!Come on,I'll see you back at my house,I'll be waiting you in the car,but hurry!  
Misty:Alright!  
***The scene then shows Innocentz gangster in red hoodie with skull mask getting out of the woods and on the road,he pulls over old lady who drove sky blue Walton truck,and forces her out of the vehicle***  
Innocentz gangster#1:GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE OR YOUR SOUL WILL BURN IN HELLLLLL!  
***Scared lady gets out and Innocentz takes her truck***  
Innocentz gangster##1:Time to find my homebuddies!  
***Next scene shows and Innocentz gangster#1 pulling up to Innocentz gangster#2(who wore grey hoodie with mask)***  
Innocentz#1:Come on,come on,get in!Hurry!  
Innocentz#2:Come on come on,where we are going?  
Innocentz#1:We need to pick our 3rd brother,then those Hoods lackeys!I hope they made out alive!Come on,our 3rd brother should be nearby!  
***Innocentz gangsters pull up to their 3rd member;the third member hops on the open bed of the truck;he breaks the glass behind driver and passenger so he could talk to his friends***  
Innocentz#3:Hey guys!  
Innocentz#1:Where are the Hoods?  
Innocentz#2:Should we look for them?  
Innocentz#1:Nah!Let's say,we'll arrive to the meet,and if we see them,then they made it out alive,you know?  
Innocentz#3:Yeah...  
***Hoods members are seen each of them stealing a car for themselves and leaving the scene;meanwhile with song "Untouchable" by Above the Law playing in the background***  
Hoods#1:Get out of the fucking car,you pint size prick!  
***Hoods#1 pushes a young driver out of his grey Sultan car and drives off***  
***Hoods#2 steals White Bobcat and escapes***  
***Next scene shows Misty entering Ash's Blue Sentinel and 2 head to the Amsterdam docks***  
Ash:Alright,I've acquired some of the pokeballs,the rest we'll acquire during the is the plan;we'll find some vantage point,and Pikachu from that Vantage Point will electrocute them all and blow all of their vehicles and them up too!  
Misty:Geez, what if they notice us though?  
Ash:Don't worry,it will be quick,we'll react first ,what I noticed that these pokeballs are all black.  
Misty:What do you think?What kind of pokeballs those would be?Would they do some harm to our pokemons?  
Ash:I don't know,after we retrieve our pokemon,we'll get them out of the pokeballs and see how their state looks like.  
Misty:Yeah.  
***The scene next shows on the docks,with Innocentz and Hoods cars parking nearby Amsterdam gangsters' Sentinels***  
***Ash and Misty park up between 2 buildings and watch the deal***  
Innocentz1:One of our guys couldn't make it,therefore...  
Amsterdam gangster#1:Therefore?Therefore?Therefore...  
Innocentz1:Therefore we know that we'll get lesser payment but still..  
Amsterdam gangster#1:Ok,just hand them over,and we'll hand over you these suitcases full of dough.  
***Pikachu climbs up to one of the warehouses and electrocutes all gangsters from there and destroys their vehicles***  
Pikachu:PIIKAAACHUUU!  
***Ash and Misty rush into the explosion and take all black pokeballs from Innocentz and Hoods gang members***  
Ash:Alright,let's go back home and let's see what we will get.  
***Next scene shows Ash and Misty at Ash's garden,taking out their pokemons from those black pokeballs,luckily,no harm or change was noticed***  
Misty:Hmm,from the looks of here,they seem fine.  
Ash:Yeah.I don't see no changes neither,and I can see that they're in pretty good shape without any exhaustion or anything.  
Misty:Ohh my water pokemons,how much I missed them.  
***Ash's phone rings***  
Ash:Hmm,a call from Grease Web user?  
Misty:You have account on Grease Web?  
Ash:Well yeah..hahah..I kept in contact with some mobsters there,of course,our Messina mobsters that is ,it's Chris. Christopher,ciao,com esta?  
Chris:Hi Ash,I'm grateful to hear from your voice too,kid!  
Ash:Woah,kid?Well I'm only 2 years younger than you haha.  
Chris:Well hahaahaha!Anyway,Ash,I know that this now will be exhausting for you,but eerrr,I'm waiting you at Rome Art Gallery,wouldn't you mind coming?I need your help with my device I made.I need help testing it,you know?  
Ash:Yeah,can my Misty come too?  
Chris:I don't think that that would be necessary,you know,it's a small project and I need only one tester.  
Ash:Well,can she observe then?  
Chris:Ash,I don't wanna drag her all the way down here just to observe this.I need you here just to test it,to see if it's gonna be of any good.  
Ash:Ahh..you're right...I'll tell her tales of it when I get back.  
Chris:Alright,so I see you here !  
Ash:Bye Chris!  
***Hangs up***  
Misty:"Come back"?Where are you going,Ash?  
Ash:Need to help Chris with something,nothing important,but he only needs me,as only 1 tester is can stay here and I'll come back,don't worry.  
Misty:Oh well okay,Ash,I'll stay here with your mom and help her around house and all.  
***Ash then gets in the car and drives away;then next shows immediately the scene of Ash arriving at the Art Gallery Museum;he enters it;but on his surprise;2 Messina guards confront him from behind***  
Messina#1:Don't move,scumbag!  
Ash:Aahhh,shit!  
***Chris appears on balcony***  
Chris:Little lacy surprise,motherfucker!Hahahahahahahaaa!  
Ash:Chris?What's going on?I thought we're meeting alone?  
Chris:Well,the situation has changed,Ashy boy!You know,after all,I couldn't just let you away with everything that you did to me,you know?  
Ash:Oh really?And what did I do to you,Chris?  
Chris:Motherfucker,don't even pretend that you don't know of what I'm talking about!  
Ash:No,cause I really don't.I'd like you to enlighten me.  
Chris:Alright,you took away from me the person I cared and loved the most in my life!  
Ash:AND WHO IS THAT,CHRISTOPHER!?STOP WITH THESE MIND GAMES ON ME!  
Chris:You left that person alone in your house in Netherlands.  
Ash:Uh?Misty?  
Chris:I knew that person long before you,you son of a fucking bitch!We grew up together in foster care!  
Ash:So?That does not mean that she's automatically yours ,Chrissie, you was too slow!  
Chris:MOTHERFUCKER SHUT UP!Fucking egomaniac!I hate scum of people like you!Always rubbing their noses to the places they didn't belong!She was sworn to be mine,you know!I was supposed to be with her!If that tiny nose of yours didn't...didn't...URGH!  
Ash:I have never expected this from you,Chris!My question is;Does Harvey Noto gave you permission to assassinate me like this?You know,he also really likes me and err...  
Chris:Shut it!Nobody will know that you were here,also,nobody will know who really killed you,my Ashy boy!Hahaha,I can easily blame this little incident,on another Mafia,you know;the Forellis,the Sindaccos,the Gambettis,etc.,all those Italian Mafia Families,y'know what I mean?Besides,as well,I don't need anyone's permission to do this,you know.  
Ash:Really?Now you sound just like your adversary,Harvey Hall!  
Chris:Harvey's out of the picture,and so will you be soon,my friend!Ahh,I can't say that I didn't like you,that is,before I found out that you stole Misty away from me...  
Ash:You poor bastard,Chris!I feel sorry for you..  
Chris:But at least I'll be alive after all this mayhem,too bad,that won't be the same for your case,but at least,what we would do without our Ashy boy,hahaha?Despite that you stole Misty from me,I will never forget you and your strong passion of becoming a pokemon good care of him,boys,and please,don't make him suffer,he's my buddy!  
***Chris leaves and as 2 Messina gangsters behind Ash were ready to murder him,Ash pulled out his Desert Eagle and have distracted the 2 then hid***  
***The shootout begins between Ash and Messina Mafia Family gangsters that are under Christopher Santirelli's the shootout,Renegade Snares by Omni Trio starts playing in the background***

* * *

***Ash makes it alive,killing various Messina gangsters that were powerful to the teeth,using their AK-47's and Thompson 1928's,as well as other weapons like Pistol,Pump and Combat Shotguns,Mac10s,and such***  
***Ash reaches to the stairs,where again,Christopher,on upper balcony appears;the music stops***  
Chris:As I see it,the boys underestimated you,Ash!Well,I hope they'll be luckier this ,be careful not to break anything!There are lots of beautiful and valuable things in here,you know?  
***Chris again,leaves the scene,and yet again;Ash had to deal with another wave of Chris's soldiers;the song continues playing***  
***Ash Makes his way all to the highest balcony,where he finally faces off Christopher Santirelli 1 on 1 in gunfire shootout;music stops***  
***Chris fires bullets from his AK from the opposite balcony but Ash dodges them and hides***  
Ash:Looks like you underestimated your new partners!Maybe you'd oughta change sides,but it's too late now..  
Chris:It's still not over,Ash Ketchum!  
***Chris rushes to the another end of the balcony and Ash tries to shoot him with his Desert Eagle,but fails***  
Ash:Chris,do you really think that everything has to end like this?You know,you can still change and be friends with us ,I have no ill wishes against you.  
Chris:And how could I believe you that the second we meet closer you ain't gonna shoot my face off with your Desert Eagle?Don't make a fool out of me,Ash!Besides..when I get rid of you...hmmm...well the Misty will be mine...all I have to do is to lay low for a little while and manipulate her into thinking that other family did 't worry,I'll manipulate her against the weakest 's sick,but it's the price you pay for,along with killing your friend,with that said,there's no way back now,Ash,I'm sorry.  
***Ash and Chris finally begin their shootout over the balconies;Ash pulls out his AK-47 that he took from Messinas and fires it at Chris,bruising him a lot;Chris then decided to run away around the upper floor;Ash decided to look for him,when he found him;Chris fired several bullets from his AK,but his Assault Rifle jammed,besides,Ash dodged the bullets,however,he fell on the ground***  
Chris:Hahaha...it's that situation,Ash,where you're not sure..heheh..  
***Chris then runs away***  
Ash:Damn it!  
***Ash then decides to look for wounded Christopher,who makes his way to the down floor,Ash eventually spots him from the balcony and shoots him with his Desert Eagle***  
Chris:You did it!But they'll get you all the same... Forellis...they'll get you,you know?  
Ash:Oh,so you're with them now,huh?  
Chris:No...but they're strong...Salvatore Savara is a tough leader,once you step outside...I'd advise you to get out of this country fast...it ain't for you,you know?  
Ash:Yeah,I know oughta now change hearts,Christopher?  
Chris:You're fucking dangerous,Ash.A fucking sadistic thief,hope you're happy with what you did...And Tracey...he's dead...he was never sure...that you wouldn't forgive his death...Oh you're gonna have to hide...like an outcast...you know...and 1 day...a criminal syndicate will get you...all the same...like Tracey...You've only length...lengthening his life during your adventures in Denmark Islands..but in the end...they clapped him..seee..And Tracey and Brock...hahaha...they were your only real friends...friendship ain't worth of shit...  
***Ash puts 3 gunshot wounds to Chris and kills him;he then is shown leaving the museum right into his car and immediately leaving and calling Misty***  
Ash:Misty...  
Misty:Ash?  
Ash:He...fucking did it.  
Misty:Huh?Did what?  
Ash:He wanted to kill me,the meeting was an ambush.  
Misty:WHAT!?  
Ash:He claims that I stole you from him and...that you guys know each other for a long time and...  
Misty:Yes,we grew up in foster care before Harvey Noto adopted me and my sisters.I don't understand,what's gotten into him?  
Ash:Greed I guess... He's dead now...It was rough,he had his guards completely surrounding the place from the inside...I don't know how you'll break this news to Harvey..  
Misty:I'll figure something out..See you back home,Sweetie.  
Ash:Yeah,love you too.  
***Misty's shown in tears in her and Ash's room and dialing Harvey Noto from her Grease Web account***  
Harvey:Hey sweetie,what's the matter,you're in tears..  
Misty:Why always those people who are good to us have to divide and change sides?  
Harvey:Ohh..you mean Harvey Hall and Seto Kaiba?My namesake's dead,you know?Can't say I don't feel sorry for him,but...at least there's my another good earner..  
Misty:Well see dad,Christopher is too dead.  
Harvey:WHAT!?  
Misty:He...he went insane...he ambushed Ash Ketchum in Art Gallery in Rome,wanted to kill him...  
Harvey:What the actual fuck?  
Misty:Chris called Ash today while it was still the day and told him to meet him in Art Gallery...then...  
Harvey:Ooh...bbut...I'm spe-I'm speechless ..why?..how?  
Misty:Christopher was jealous of Ash being with me,you know?So he wanted him murdered..  
Harvey:Oh God...oh good dear lord...Jesus fucking Christ...  
Misty:Yeah...and I really liked Chrissie...he was a good friend...why he had to go down this spiral?  
Harvey:I don't know...he was a good kid...even better than Harvey Hall...though I still have 2 Capos,Volpe brothers,Mark and Fredo Volpe,have I told you about them?  
Misty:Um...no...or yeah..  
Harvey:Yeah,it doesn't matter..Damn...I will surely miss the kid...Have to arrange the funeral now and to settle things up with my men,you know,some of Christopher's loyalists will want Ash's head for this,you know?  
Misty:Yeah..  
Harvey:Stay safe and stay there in Netherlands...Italy's just dangerous...it's crawling with the scum like us...  
Misty:Yeah alright dad...ahhh,this made me really depressed now..  
Harvey:Yeah...me too...I'm shocked...why...just why he had to do all this?  
Misty:I have to hang up now,dad..  
Harvey:Sure,love you,angel.  
***hangs up***  
***Misty exhales***  
THE END;the ending music that plays is Lake Of Fire by Lordz Of Brooklyn


End file.
